Confessions of His Mistress
by LadyLionheart
Summary: A story of a mistress, who's life shows that passion doesn't concern itself with rank or lineage, it just consumes. Sex is featured, you have been warned.
1. The party

"Mother, how did you and father meet?"

Phedrea Medici smiled slightly as she looked at her sons, rangng from 16 to 8. She tilted her head a little as she thought of their father, who should be arriving any minute. Which is probably why her eldest had asked. From the coldly superior attitude that even the yungest diminstrated, to their looks, they were their father's sons.

"Well...it started with a party."

_17 years before..._

Phedrea smiled slightly as she paused outside the ballroom to look into the mirror conviently placed by the doors. Admiring her white blond hair that shone like gold, the lightly bronzed skin, she knew her dress was apporiate for the masked ball. The soft silken material looked like sunlight given form, the finely boned corset hugging her body, making her thin frame appear even smaller as the skirt billowed around her legs. To top off the outfit the delicately made porcelain mask framed crystal blue eyes.

Taking a deep breath she made her way through the press of the crowd made of wizards and witches. Enjoying being with them without being scorned for being a half breed witch. Yelping slightly as she ran into someone, eyes widening as she looked up at the well dressed man."Sorry sir."

The suit he was wearing well suited his youthful frame, tight through his shoulders and chest, showing off the scaled green of his shirt and vest. His black polishedshoes were the best quality you could buy. The gleam of his platinum blond hair showed brightly over the green of his mask, the finely made serpent features present on that porcelain mask. Yet while the mask hid his features, there was no doubt that it was Draco Malfoy behind that mask...well, to anyone who knew him that was.

"Sorry for bumpnig into me or for being caught?"He asked as he looked down at the woman. Dismissing the man he had been talking to, Draco studied the petite woman intently. Taking her hand he bowed in a gentlemanly way, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

Phedrea blushed ever so softly, at a loss for words for a moment. "For doing it. For if you were doing it, I'd be willing to be caught all the time."She responded as she blushed more. Not believing she was talking this easily with him, she was usually very awkward around people, yet she was feeling at ease with him.

Draco smiled coyly, she'd responded well to his teasing, and even returned in at the flush on her cheeks, he was pleased she seemed timid, shy even, a rarity these days after the war. Though he couldn't tell who she was, she was very beautiful. Straightening he tilted his head at her."If prey wishes to be caught, all it has to do is stand still so that I could find it. Care to share a drink with me Lady Sunshine?"He asked as he took two glasses of champagne from a waiter holding it out towards her.

"Yes thank you."She said blushing more at the nickname as she sipped her champagne, tilting her head at him. Before she could think better of it, Phedrea raised a hand, gently touching the edges of his mask. Soft fingertips tracing the cool porcelain as she looked up at him. "But if you stand still, Lord Serpent, the best prey may pass you by."

"It is the way of the serpent not to use more energy than need be because all things pass us by, Lady is why we sit, wait and see what we want. Then there is nothing in our way as we take what he want faster than they might run from us."Draco said his lips broadening into a smile at their banter. Not many kept up with him, or even bothered to socialize with him very much since the war. He didn't usually mind it but he was very pleased she was not doing as such. Though if as he suspected, she didn't know who he was, then she was from further away then he thought.

"And should I run from you Lord Serpent?"She said, a slight accent to the words, that said she'd spent time aboard, but mostly she'd held that beautiful lilting accent of northen england. "Ah, but sometimes energy is needs to be expended to have a delightful hunt."She said smirking a little, arrogance in that look. Smiling as she sipped her champagne, looking around the room as she saw her cousins moving within the crowd. Wondering if they knew she was talking to. Having a feeling she should know, but she couldn't make the connection.

"For a snake the hunt is always long waits and short ends, Lady Sunshine, and it is up to you to decide if I am someone to run from."Draco said, his eyes filled with a slight heat. She was beautiful, smart and obviously well bred. Only the elite and the purest of families were here at Counciler Medici's 50h birthday celebration. He smiled down at her, watching every move, the dress she wore had a tantalizing off the shoulder cut to it, the corset giving him a eyeful of glorious flesh."Dance with me."He commands taking her glass from her, setting it next to his before leading her onto the floor.

Phedrea smiled as she slid her hand into his, dancing easily in his arms, loving to dance. Wincing as her shoe slipped off his, blushing as she looked up at him."S-sorry.I didn't mean to."She said, the awkward woman she usually was making an appearance. Biting her lip as she thought about what he had said before."I am sunlight, Lord Serpent, I have nothing to fear from you."

"You are the giver of life to a serpent, my lady. For we are cold blooded creatures, and without your beauty for us to feast upon we are naught but stones on the ground. Let me feast upon your beatuty and warm myself with it. For nothing you could do would repulse me."Draco said softly. It was clear the woman in his arms loved to dance, and yet she was a little clumsy. It was cute more than anything else, even though most things annoyed Draco or angered him. This little woman was pleasant and very pleasing to him. This little game of not introducing themselves while annoying, because he did not know who she was, was fun and certainly a break out of his normally dull life.

Phedrea looked startled at the hard as she looked up at him, before dropping his hands."I-I have to go."She muttered, turning to weave her way through the crowd. Smiling slightly as her father caught her arm, looking at the man."I have to go outside."She whispered, glancing over her shoulder, glad that she'd lost the blond.

Draco scowled as he watched her go. He'd never had a woman actually run from him. He hadn't even gotten her name, or a hint of where she lived. That wouldn't do at all. He was here without his wife...as he was at most parties these days. She hated going because he would smoke cigars with the men, drink whiskey and leave her with the women and no way to show him off. He liked to keep company of beautiul women around him...more often then not he stayed with the men but not today. Today he set his eyes on his prey and he would have her. He saw glimpses of her, then she was gone. Sighing, he smiled. He would have her before the evening was done.

"Happy birthday father.I am going home."Phedrea said softly as she hugged the elderly Raphel Medici gently, kissing his cheek.

"Be careful darling."He said smiling a little as he watched her go. Wondering what had upset his usually quiet daughter.

Draco smiled slightly as he followed the woman out of the ballroom, frowning slightly. She was leaving? Something he had said on the dance floor was obviously what had upset her. He would clear this up, maybe divulge a little in his own desires for fun. Make her understand that he was paying her a high compliment.

"Tell me, how do you catch a drop of sunlight?"He asked from behind her, stopping on the steps as he watched her walk away. He didn't plan on letting her leave looking so sad, when it was obvious she was sad about something he had said. He would make it up to her, and he would get her name. He was intrigued and delighted by their banter earlier, not wanting to release that yet. Which meant not releasing _her_ yet.

"On your tongue, because it is delightful to taste."She said before she turned to look at him, sadness on her face as she eased her mask off. Tears filling her blue eyes for a moment as she thought about the chasm between them, that they couldn't cross. Turning away again she started down the stairs."But sometimes, you can't catch sunlight, Lord Serpent."

"Then that's how I shall catch you, Lady Sunshine."He says as he closed the few steps between them, grabbing her arms and spinning her to face him. Using her startled look and open mouth, probably open to protest, to his advantage. Dipping down he locked his lips against her own, quickly delving his tongue into her mouth, rubbing it against her own, cupping the back of her head to keep her there. His eyes closed, tasting the girl he was holding. She tasted of chocolate and champagne, and he moaned softly wanting her to join him in the kiss.

Phedrea moaned softly as she tasted him, he tasted of champgne and cigars, kissing him with the fumbling innocence of a virgin as she rested her hands on his chest, slender fingers gripping the silk of his shirt. Closing her eyes she lost herself in the kiss, leaning fully against him, trembling ever so slightly. Drawing away she looked up at him, eyes wide and lust clouded. Yet, regret showed on her face as she pulled away, wincing as his nails scraped against her skin from where he was holding her.

"Why do you pull away from me?Have I not been respectful and entertaining?Have I not been good enough to keep you company here?You tease me, show interest in me, then suddenly pull away. I wont have it!"Draco said commandingly, no one ever refused him. After that kiss he knew she wasn't experienced and yet it seemed to build in him the need to take care of her, to have her. He wanted to talk to her, and learn about her. He wanted another kiss. She looked so unhappy pulling away from him. He refused absolutely to let her leave so unhappy, and without knowing anything about her. Reaching out he grabbed her again, tilting her head up as he forcefully kissed here, pressing against her lips in a demanding kiss.

Phedrea moaned as she leaned back into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, the mask shattering as it fell from her hand, the porcelain shattering into a million pieces. Drawing away after a moment she raised her hands, gently easing the serpent mask off, studying his face. Knowing she should know him, but it wasn't coming to her."What is your name?"She whispered bemusedly, kissing him again. Not saying anything about why she'd pulled away, because she couldn't. Not anymore. She was drawn to him, and as long as she didn't tell him who she was exactly, she would never have to worry about him hating her.

"Draco."He said softly, not able to stop his body's respond to her sudden willingness to be in his embrace. Pushing his tongue into her mouth yet again he twisted it, rubbing against her own once more. Slowly easing her into the act of kissing so deeply. Wrapping his hand around her slim hips, his other hand across her shoulders and delving into her hair, holding her head close so she couldn't seperate them. Pulling her flush against his body, he kissed her wondering when the last time he had felt this burning need for another.

"Will you come with me Lady Sunshine?And let me devour you?"Draco asked seductively, his baritone voice deep and erotic with the breathiness of which he spoke. He held her close still, fighting the urge to grind his arousel against he. If she said yes, he could work more in the carriage and they would be to his townhouse in no time at all. Stroking his fingers against the bare flesh of her back, he fought another urge to lower his head and taste those heaving mounds of flesh, plump from the tight embrace of the corset around her. Her eyes were wide and dialated with lust, her body hot, her face flushed, she looked beautiful. In this moment he needed her, his body had hardened with a need he had not felt before, and he would not let her go.

"Y-yes."she stutteringly breathed, leaning into him, shivering as she looked up at him."I'm Phedrea."She added softly, shifting against him as she felt him harden against her. The pale small virgin looking up t the man with lust and something akin to fer. Not sure what to expect from him, nervous fingers playing with his shirt as she rested her hands on his chest.

"Then we go...Phedrea."Draco whispered in her name, scooping her up in his arms. Feeling her tremble against him he kissed her head. Taking her outside he summoned the carriage, stepping in and setting her on the bench, sitting on his knees before her. Pulling her head down he leaned forward to kiss her softly, his other hand gently stroking her ankles before letting it slide up, gently sliding up to her knees.

Phedrea moaned as she shifted, her eyes fluttering closed as she kissed him back, shivering under his slightly at the touch of her knees, drawing away, looking nervous and flushed. Gently kissing him again she sighed, because she was scared he'd pull away from her inexperience.

"You're a virgin aren't you?"Draco said as he drew away from her, "Don't be afraid sweet Phedrea, I will be gentle...I will teach you how to feel pleasure."Draco said, his eyes darkened with lust a bit as he leaned forward gently kissing her collarbone. His hand rubbing gentle circles on the sensitive skin on her knees, her sounds were as sweet and delicious as her taste, and he wanted to hear more fall from her lips.

"Y-yes."She said sotly, leaning back against the seat, shivering a little under his lips, tangling her fingers in his hair. Moaning softly at the feel of silken strands in her fingers. Relaxing slowly under his hands, smiling slightly. Draco meanwhile wanted to devour her whole right here in the carriage, but he couldn't. Her first time had to be properly handled and she had to be respected. She was from a noble line, he could tell, but not which one. Leaning forward s he kissed her again he pulled away after a moment as the carriage stopped.

Smiling he stood getting out, holding a hand out for her to help her out. "Come Lady Sunshine."He said, helping the flushed girl out. He'd gone to the party out of boredom and necessasity, and came home with prize. This was more then what he'd expected, and it was going to be a pleasure to show her everything.


	2. Drawn together

Draco smiled as he looked door at the woman gently tugging his shirt off. Her sunkissed skin looked dark against the pale creaminess of his chest, the silver ring through his left nipple shimmering lightly in the soft light. It was the only thing muggle-esque he had ever done. Pulling her closer he reached behind her, slowly loosening the lacing of the corset, when it was fully loosened he drew it off before starting on the outer part of her dress. Letting both pieces of clothing fall to the ground as he traced his body with his eyes, the golden shift like dress showing more then it hid.

Shivering slightly under his gaze, Phedrea bit her lip as she watched him. Reaching out without thinking of it, gently running her fingers over the nipple ring. Having realized who he was on the way over, finally putting the first name with a last one, the presence of the ring was a amusing shock, laughing softly as she touched him. Trying not to let her nerves and naiviety show on her face as she stood before him.

Shivering as the gentle touch of her fingers against his pierced nipple as it made his cock twitch in his pants, he smiled. Her laughter was like a intoxiating flower scent, he wanted to hear more of it. Yet first he gently pushed her back onto the bed, climbing over her as he studied the woman under him."Are you ready?"He asks softly, placing gentle kisses along the neckline of the thin light dress. He wouldn't go on unless she said so. Hands gently tracing over her stomach and sides, feeling her body without the softness of her skin or seeing the absolute beauty of her body. And he so desperately want to.

"Yes...Draco."She whispered, smiling softly. Shivering as he touched her, shifting as he settled on top of her. Moaning at the feel of him hard and wanting against her leg gently rolling her fingers over the nipple ring, biting her lip a little as she admired the pale beauty holding her. Shifting slightly she leaned up, flickering her tongue over the ring, it fascinated her slightly.

"Shit.."Draco moaned as he arched into her a little, grinding his flesh against her upper thigh and hip. He needed out of his pants, otherwise they were going to kill him, but he didn't want to startle her. Looking at the woman laying under him he smiled, she was definately worth the price of a protection potion. Grabbing the hem of her dress and pulling it up he leaned back on his knees as he looked down at the woman. She'd been beautiful before, naked she was breathtaking."Oh Phedrea..."He whispered softly before leaning down to kiss her softly, trailing his lips down her neck to her breasts. Fingers gently kneading the flesh of her breast, toying with the nipple gently as his mouth played over the other nipple. Pulling it into his mouth and sucking gently.

"Draco!"She moaned softly as she arched into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as she squirmed, shifting against the bed, pale skin flushed red. Hips shifting against his a little, trying to get more, not sure what more was, but wanting something as jolts of pleasure traveled from her breast to groin, shifting as she spread her legs a little, growing wet as she pressed against him. 23 years of waiting, was coming undone under his lips.

Draco smirked a little, humming softy against her flesh before he left her breast, traveling further down her stomach. Shouldering her legs further apart, his hands leaving her breast to open her most virgin flesh to him. She was lovely, and he smiled as he leaned forward to lick her. Letting his tongue move from the bottom of the opening all the way to her clit. He wanted her very wet before he would enter her, and to do that he needed her first orgasm to happen.

Phedrea cried out as she shifted, fingers tangling in his silken strands of hair as she felt his tongue flicking against her. Fingers tightening in his hair after a few long moments, trembling hard."D-draco!"She cried out as she shuddered through her first orgasm, the world going white edged as she stared up at the ceiling panting.

"Good girl."Draco praised softly as he raised up, undoing the clasp of his pants and pulling them off quickly. Thankful that he never wore anything under them so once his pants were off he smiled, gently stroking her hipbone."I'm going to begin forgive the slight pain Phedrea. I swear you will feel pleasure again."Draco warns as he leaned up to kiss her again. Holding himself above her, he slowly pushes the tip of himself against her wet entrance. He hted to make her feel pain now, but it was inevitable if he was going to do this. He was gad he'd taken the potion against pregnancy when he'd taken off his cape, he didn't want anything to serious happening while he explored this woman and what they were sharing. So he held still with the head of his cock inside her, smiling down at her softly.

Phedrea whimpered, cringing as she closed her eyes, hands fisting against his back as she wrapped her arms around him, nails biting into his hard s her body adjusted to the intrusion, opening her eyes to look up at him. "I'm fine."She said softly, sounding choked as she kissed him, leaning back. Smirkng as she leaned forward, amused because him being taller then her put her at almost perfect height to what she wanted. Leaning forward she tugged his pierced nipple between her teeth, tugging on it gently as she ran her tongue over it.

"It'll hurt more...and if you don't stop I wont be able to slow dow and decrease the pain you wiley creature."Draco said between clenched was letting her adjust slowly to his girth and size. Thrusting his hips forward just a little, shoving himself deeper into her, but stopping before he was to deep. He didn't want to go through her barrier before she was ready for him to do so. He stopped again but it was hard with her arousing him. As tight as she was and as wet and heated,he was doing all he could do to hold still. Though his body screamed at him to sheath himself inside o her until he couldn't go any further. He fought to be gentle with the same woman under him.

Phedrea whimpered, giving him a playful bite before leaning back to look up at him. It hurt, it hurt so slightly as her body tightened around his cock she held onto him tighter, nails biting into his skin as she kissed him."Okay...I'm okay..."She muttered burying her face against his neck, pain making tears fill her eyes as she rested her cheek against his shoulder. Trying not to let them fall, knowing it would ruin things if she did.

"I know it hurts sweetheart.I wont make it hurt for to long I swear."Draco promises, pulling back until he was only just barely inside of her, pushing in again but not to far. Only a little past the head of his cock. He wanted her to get used to him moving inside of her. He also needed it to calm himself down. He wouldn't break her maiden head until she felt pleasure from this small thing he was giving her. Reaching down he gently teased her clit, hoping to bring her pleasure.

Phedrea gasped softly as pleasure over-rode pain, making her tremble as she squirmed a little, her body tightening around him, moaning softly. Between him playing with her clit and him moving into her, she was starting to feel easy and less pain. Swallowing hard as she tugged him down for a kiss, gentle fingers tangling in his hair. Whining as he drew back.

"It will hurt now...Are you ready?"Draco whispers in her ear. He wasn't going to lie to her, but he would make her feel as muh pleasure after the pain as he could. She was so tight...he was stuggling to go slowly and make this perfect for her first time.

"Y-yes."She stuttered a little as she wrapped her legs around his waist knowing it was going to hurt, but she'd expected that. She knew he was being patient when he didn't have to be. Swallowing hard as she rolled her finger over his nipple ring again, smirking slightly at the reaction. Amused that it was so sensitive.

"Good brave girl..."Draco praised, nuzzling her ear as he wasted no time, thrusting his hips forward hard and fast. Plunging most of himself deep inside her and through her maidenhead. A little resistance, then he was fully sheathed inside the tightest, hottest woman he'd ever had the honor to please. So tight, so warm, and so wet, she was squeezing him from pain and yet it felt so amazing he had to grit his teeth to not to be overwhelmed. It had been a long tiem since he'd had sex because he wanted the woman and wanted to please her. His wife was a outlet now...something to breed a heir with, already he had two daughters, one was four, and the other two. But he...felt a desire for Phedrea like he hadn't for a woman in a very long time.

Phedrea cried out in pain, her eyes going wide as she clung to him, tears sliding down her face as she pressed her face against his neck, biting down to keep from yelling. Shivering lightly as she relaxed,getting used to him as he held still."I'm okay...I'm okay.."She muttered shifting a little as she moaned, pleasure spiking as she moved. Hands sliding up his back, tangling in his hair as she pulled him down for a kiss."Move."She growled, kissing him hard, not skilled, but needy and passion filled.

Draco filled her mouth with his tongue, even as she slowly withdrew from her and plunged back inside. Groaning deep in his hest as he felt the pleasure of being inside of her completely and to the hilt. Working himself out her slowly so he could quickly thrust himself back into her body. Gently cradling her face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears before he got more to his knees. Grabbing her hips he pulled her forward with each thurst. Wanting her to feel pleasure while he was driving himself into her.

Phedrea moaned softly as he pulled her into him, trembling as she swallowed, eyes wide and surprised as the world shattered around her, pleasure sending her into a sweet release as her body lenched tightly around him, nils biting hard into his arms as her hands curled around his biceps."Draco!"She yelled softly, her body tightening so hard and fast around him it almost hurt as she collasped back against the bed.

Draco groaned deep in his chest as she clenched his cock, he'd never before felt such tight, warmth pleasing him. He felt his balls draw up and he came into her, more and longer then he had ever felt before. Humping her as hard and as fast as he could until he finally spent inside her, collapsing onto the bed beside her, careful not to squish her. Gently removing himself from her he snuggled against her side, putting a arm around her stomach as he held her close. "Phedrea...you were amazing."He said softly, smiling as he looked at the woman who was already falling asleep.

In the morning Phedrea winced as she shifted to lay on her side, sore and aching as she smiled at the sweetly sleeping man next to her. Blushing ever so slightly when she realized they were both still naked she shifted down to study his member, having never seen one up close before. Sliding a hand over him she smiled as it twitched against her palm, shifting to look at his face as he slept. Shifting again she sighed, knowing she should leave, get home before her parents worried even as she dipped her head to kiss him, unable to leave yet.

Draco responded, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her firmly against his body as he kissed her back. Having stirred when she stroked him, but the kiss was what had really woken him up."That was...very pleasant but it's not exactly the time I would've liked to wake up."He said tucking her hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead."You were amazing last night... thank you for letting me share this night with you."He added kissing her again, holding her close. Stroking the bare flesh along her back, he couldn't hold her and not want to feel her skin under his fingers.

Phedrea smiled at him, shivering slightly under his fingers."You're welcome...I have to go, I have a morning 's why I woke you up, to sy goodbye."She said sitting up, wincing as her boy protested the movement. Looking down at him, really not wanting to go. He looked so lovely laying there still sleepy and mussed up.

"Let me get you a healing potion. I would...like to get to know you more. I wont be satisfied with just having this one night Phedrea, I want to know more about you. Send a owl to me, and I will reply. Ask for a meeting and I will arrange it, i give you my word."Draco said solemnly, giving her his word that he would see her anytime as he stood, kissing the back of her hand. Walking to the large cabinet against the wall he opened it to reveal a large supply of potions and ingridents in jars. Picking up a small vial he pulled out the topper as he walked back to the bed, kneeling in front of her as he offered it to her. Smiling slightly as he gently stroked the soft skin of her thigh.

"Thank you."She said leaning forward to kiss him before sipping the potion. Wrapping her arms around him as she avoided the question of seeing him more. As much as she wanted to, as much as she enjoyed this moment with him, she couldn't let it continue, because eventually he'd realize who she was."The meeting can wait...I dn't want to go yet."She added running her fingers through his hair.

"Let us bathe then shall we?"Draco asked taking the empty vial from her and setting it on the nightstand by the bed before getting up, offering her his hand. If she wanted to stay he wanted to feel her around him once again. He wanted to feel her smooth soft skin, taste her flesh. Just thinking about her and what they shared made his cock twitch and harden more. At least if she was late, she would be clean and they would have enjoyed each other again. He would find out who she was.

Phedrea smiled, taking his hand as she stood."Let's."She said swallowing as she watched his cock harden, blushing slightly as she leaned against him to walk to the bathroom, hoping the warm water would make her body stop hurting. And she wanted to feel him against her. Frowning a little when she didn't see any knobs on the tub, she looked up at him questioning. witch she may be, but because her mother was a muggle her home was made to accomindate her.

Speaking the words of the spell, draco flicks his wand, letting the water fill the tub before speaking the spell again to stop it. Setting his wand on the sink he smiled, looking at the woman standing in front of him."Bubbles?"He asked softly, pressing kissing along her neck. The entire time his hand was on her hip, rubbing the skin gently and stroking her stomach slowly. He found her confusion adorable, the looks she had on her face...she was so expressive and he was quickly wanting to see all the looks she'd make.

"...can we have edible bubbles?"She asked as she leaned into him for a moment, moaning at the feel of his hardened cock pressing against her. Eyes fluttering shut as she squirmed away, sliding into the tub. The steaming water felt amazing on her aching body. Her gold colored hair darkening to the color of good honey as it got wet. Biting her lip as she looked up at him, a small smirk on her face as she looked him over.

"No, not edible ones but I can make them any color you want. Or rose petals even."Draco offered posing a little as he laughe softly, flexing his muscles somewhat teasingly. Going as far as to lightly tense his muscles to make his cock bob lightly as she watched him, a broad smile curling his lips. He wondered if she would blush and hide her face. Was she as complete virgin to the point she had never even really seen a man's flesh before?

Phedrea blushed slightly as she watched the man walk closer to the tub, swallowing as she watched his cock bounce slightly. She really was that much of a birgin but even as she blushed, she refused to hide her face, because she was curious."R-rose petals."She stuttered a little reaching out with curious fingers trailing water along his member, gently touching and exploring. Curiousity and lust on her face before she drew her hand away, shifting to make room for him in the tub.

Draco smiled as he muttered the spell, rose petals falling gently onto the water and her from a few inches. Stepping into the tub, he gently stroked his fingers over her breasts."How's this?"He asked softly as he settled into the water in front of her, cupping her breasts fully, as he leaned forward to lick and nibble at her collarbone, gently palming her breasts and kneading the flesh in his hands.

Phedrea moaned softly as she squirmed, shifting against him, whimpering as wet flesh slid against each other."G-good."she stuttered as she leaned her head bck against the tub, nipples drawing tight against his palm, tightening as pleasure spiked through her body. Shuddering as she thought about the night before, her eyes fluttered ever so slightly. Sliding her hands along his body she swallowed, before being brave, blushing hard as she cuped him in her hand, sliding her hand along his hardened flesh.

"Nnnn..."Draco groaned against the skin of her neck, fingers gently pinching at her nipples before letting one hand leave her breast and travel down her stomach, smilign as she squirmed, rubbing her clit before slipping his middle finger deep into her body. Her soft, gentlly light hands caressing his member felt wonderful, but he what he wanted most was to bury himself deep inside her again. Trailing his mouth lower he drew her abandoned nipple into his mouth sucking on it.

Crying out as she shifted against his hand, her body tightening around his finger as she grew wet at the attention. Moaning as he sucked at her breast, pleasure making her body feel like she was melting. Fingers tightly around his member as he played with her, stroking slowly before letting go. Raising her hand to tangle her fingers in his hair, drawing him up for a kiss.

Draco smiled as he kissed her, easing his tongue into her mouth as he rubbed and kneaded her breast, adding a second finger to the first as he moves them in and out. Wanting to make sure she would be slick for his entry into her. She was so responsive, and she was so tight he couldn't believe she was giving him this second oppurtunity. His own hips thrusting forward into the grip of her felt good to be touched with desire and passion, and her blushing face was so adorable and...needless to say, he was drawn to her.

Phedrea sighed softly as she shifted against his hand, letting her head fall back against the edge of the tub as she came, her body tightening around his fingers tightly, fingers tightening around his length as she stroked him. Eyes wide and lust filled as she looked at him, the world shattering around her. Trembling with pleasure as she slumped back into the curve of the tub. Draco smiled softly as he pulled his fingers out of the girl under him, gently tugging her hands off his member aas he leaned forward to kiss her again, hands parting her creamy thighs. Placing himself at her entrance he swiftly thrust himself to the hilt inside her as she was relaxing and coming down from her orgasm. Groaning deeply as he sank easily inside of her, despite her still being so very tight.

Phedrea cried out softly as she arched into him as he sheathed himself into her, trembling as she looked up at him through half closed eyes, still coming down from the first orgasm as he started driving her towards another. Sliding her hands up his back she tangled a hand in his hair, dragging him down for a kiss, laughing softly as the water sloushed around them as he moved. Smiling happily as the rose petals clung to his skin...he looked so delectable covered in water and flower petals.

Draco smiled at her as well, seeing the deep red petals clinging to her hair and skin, it made him want to claim her in any way he could. The room was tilted and there was a drain in the middle of it so he wasn't worried about water spilling at her thighs he used them to help him pull back and thrust forward, moving her to meet his quick full thrusts with her own hips. He was already sweating from the heat of the water and the work he was doing. She was so tight, she felt amazing as she surrounded him in a het hotter than the water they were in.

Phedrea moaned softly as he filled her, clinging to him as the world shattered again, eyes going wide as she came, biting down on her lip as she did. Drawing blood as she did, trembling and shaking as she sank back into the water, looking up at him with a small smile. Watching his face...he looked so fierce and protective as he moved into her. Draco groaned as she tighteed around him, thrusting harder and faster into her until he couldn't stand the pleasure anymore, grabbing her hair and pulling her up. Kissing her deeply as he plunged himself deep to the end of her inside, filling her with his heated seed.

Phedrea whimpered softly in pain as she clung to him, trembling as he held her. Pleasure sliding away as he hit the end of her, hurting. Not badly, but enough to shake her out of the pleasurable daze she'd been in. Pressing her face into his neck."Draco..."She muttered after a moment, gently shoving at his shoulder, wanting him out of her because she was really starting to hurt, and she didn't want to make him feel bad because he'd gotten carried away.

"I know...Sorry..I've never needed someone like I need you."Draco says holding her around her torso and butt closer to him. Shifting so she was sitting in his lap he leaned back aginst the edge of the tub. He hadn't meant to bring her pain, but he couldn't pull out just yet. Stroking her back as he kissed her neck and shoulder, moving up to her was trying to ease her, and no longer holding himself so deep inside of her, but he was still filling her. He had to sooth her, calm her to give her time to relax. He was trembling even as he held her closely, he'd never in his life had a need to possess something or someone like this...not for a single person anyways.

Phedrea sighed softly as the pain lessened, slowly calming as he held her. Nuzzling his neck as she swallowed. Not saying anything as tears slid down her face. Not because of the pain, but because of his words. Because she felt it to, she needed him but she couldn't do this again. Not when she'd have to pretend to be someone besides as she cried, cuddling against him."I-I'm fine."She muttered.

Draco leaned back to look at her face, looking concerned as he gently pulled out of her body, though regretful to leave that small piece of heaven. Moving her hair out of her face, he gently caressed her face, kissing her tears away. He'd never before felt this connection with nyone, and certainly wouldn't have thought it possible in only a few short hours, but the look on her face caused by his nasty need and actions were killing him.

Phedrea smiled slightly as he touched her face, sighing softly before drawing back."I-I have to go."She whispered, lowering her eyes away from him, wincing as she got up. Whimpering as she straightened, reaching for a towel to dry off."Can I burrow some clothes?I don't want to wear the ballgown to the meeting.."

"Yes, of course."Draco says softly as he got out of the bath, toweling off as he followed her into the bedroom. Securing the towel around his hips, he opened the dress and pulled out one of his wife's sundresses. Lilah had enough clothes that she wouldn't notice she was missing it. Setting the dress on the bed he picked up her other clothes, summoning a house elf and sending the creature away with the clothes to have them packaged up.

Phedrea swallowed hard as she slipped the dress on, taking the package from the house elf when he returned. Biting her lip as she turned her head to look at Draco. Trembling slightly she walked over to him, raising up on her toes to kiss him softly."Goodbye Draco."She said leaning back to look at him, trying to commit his face to memory, to keep every second close to her heart. Like him, she felt the draw, but unlike him, she knew exactly who she was, and how he'd react to having a half breed in his bed, and she wasn't willing to get hurt that badly, because he'd eventually realize who she was.

"Not goodbye Phedrea...until next time. I told you...I've never felt this before, and I will NOT let you go until I know everything about you."Draco said catching her hand and kissing her knuckles softly. He was convinced in this mattered, and refused to allow her to slip away as he saw her desire to be with him.

Phedrea bit her lip, curly blond hair settling around her shoulders before nodding slightly."Unitl...next time."she said softly, stepping back as she looked at him. Sadness in her eyes, because she knew this was goodbye, even if he didn't."Goodbye for now."She added brushing her fingers through his shaggy blond hair, before turning to leave. Needing to leave before she decided to stay.

Draco smiled a little, watching her go. She really was sunshine, and as the serpent he was, he refused to let her go.


End file.
